James Rhodes (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
James Rhodes, commonly called Rhodey, is a colonel in the U.S. Airforce a jet pilot, and Aerospace engineer. He is a good friend of Tony Stark, and is the liaison between Stark Industries and the military in the department of acquisitions Biography Early Life At some point he meet Robert Epps and became friends with him. Stark misses a Meeting When Tony Stark didnt showed up for a conference at Stark Industries, Rhodey found him at a casino with a pair of girls, asking him why he's here instead of the meeting, telling him that he needs to stop joking around and focus on his work, girls and casino is not what life is about, only for Stark to say if thats not life, then he doesnt know what it is, Rhodey simply tells him to go, Stark and girls follow Rhodey, as a man punches Stark because he left with his girl time ago, only for Rhodey to beat him up. as he tells Stark that this is the 10th time this week he had to defend him, as Stark jokes thats his job. Rhodey tells him that he wont always be there to defend him. one day he will be in a situation he wont escape, then Tony have the girls leave with Rhodey. Losing Stark Sometime later the duo went to Afghanistan as Tony tested his new weapons. After the demonstration, Stark went off with the Humvee convoy that was soon attacked by Ten Rings terrorists, where Stark was kidnapped by the group. Rescuing Stark Months later, after his escape, Stark walked over more sand dunes when a US helicopter flew overhead. A group of soldiers, led by Rhodes, came across him. Rhodes was overjoyed to find that his friend was alive. Stark Stops Building Weapons Shortly after, Tony Stark appeared before a group of reporters and cameramen and announced that he intended to shut down Stark Industries' weapons manufacturing division immediately, much to their surprise. Stark came to visit Rhodes and asked for help with a new private project. Rhodes did not agree with Stark's approach; he thought Stark was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder because of his capture and needed time to recover. Joining NEST While he was aware of the existence of NEST, he was kept in dark about it, but after the Fallen's invasion, he became aware of what NEST did and became interested in joining it. he was at General Morshower office when Lennox and Epps came to recruit him. they fled to their Headquaters in Diego Garcia. where Rhodes meets with Bruce Banner and then the Autobots. Lennox tells him that the other Autobots are at a meeting with the President, when Rhodes asks Moonracer what they exactly do. defeat the Decepticons or something else, Moonracer explains him that they focus on finding anf defeating their enemies the Decepticons. later on the Autobots Skids and Mudflap get into a fight, after Mudflap accidentaly unplugged the tv while they watched a news report about Bigfoot, but Rhodes stops them, he asks them why they were fighting. Skids and Mudflap tells him that they wanted to see what Bigfoot was, then they ask him to search info on Bigfoot for them, reculantly Rhodes finds them the info, Skids and Mudflap descover that it looks like an Cybertronian ape, so he projects and hologram for Rhodes to see, who begins to suspect some is fishy. later on when the Decepticons started to attack multiple bases, he joined NEST to investigate one of the bases, which was actually a SHIELD base but it was late as the Decepticons escaped with what they were searching for.later he took place in the battle at Sam's collage, in where the Decepticons were after a ex-Decepticon named Brains, during the battle he saw how difficult it was to find the Decepticons after it was over, Lennox wanted to investigate what SHIELD was, so they went to find Seymour Simmons for any info on NEST, as SHIELD and Sector 7 worked together, but then it was revealed the one of the NEST soldiers Clint Barton worked for SHIELD, so he led them to Nick Fury. The Decepticons steal the Tesseract In there Fury explained him and the others about the Transformers history on Earth, explaining also that the Decepticons were after an object he have, The Tesseract. then the Decepticon named Makeshift attacked SHIELD base and stole it, giving it to Skyquake who used a message written inside it for find the Infinity Stone known as Kanjira Stone, which he intends to harvest the sun with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. then he joined the battle in Nevada which resulted in Skyquake's "Death". Leaving NEST After the battle, Rhodey tells Lennox that he's not ready to join NEST, but would be willing to help someday. Learning the Truth later, Rhodes returns to Malibu where he visits Tony Stark house, he's nonwhere, but he finds 3 armors in Tony's workshop and a new one under construction. Tony showed up in his house, surprised to see Rhodey. who asks him what those armors are for, Stark tells him that this is the project he told him months ago, they go upstairs to discuss this futher. after Tony goes into deep depression and starts to get drunk, he flew around California on the Iron Man suit while drunk causing havok, so the goverment wanted Tony to hand over the armors to them and had Rhodey go and speak to him, Rhodey goes to check on Stark who's researching on the Vanko family. who comes to tell him that because of his mess, the goverment is pressuring him to tell Stark to hand over the armors. However Rhodes realized how unwell Stark was and assisted him by changing the Arc Reactor Palladium core. Rhodey asked him what happened, Tony tells him that he got drunk because he was dealing with some issues he doesnt want to talk about, Rhodey tells Stark that people are concerned if they can trust him or not and that a News helicopter is hovering the house, Stark goes to speak publicy live on tv that he promises this wont happen again. Stealing the Mark II Stark continues drinking, Rhodey tries to stop him from drinking more but Stark runs into his armor and flies away causing more havoc, which makes it to the news, as Nat and Happy Hogan watches, as she calls Fury. Rhodey dons the Mark 4 armor and fights Stark on the city, causing more havoc, Stark is defeated as Rhodey leaves with the Mark 4. Battle at Stark Industries Days later, Obadiah Stane arrived at Tony Stark's Mansion and paralyzed him with a Sonic Taser. Stane yanked out the Arc Reactor from Stark's heart, taunting him all the while. After he left, Stark realized that he had only one hope for survival, the new arc reactor he was working on, He got the power source installed just as Rhodes arrived, who had been earlier informed on what was happening from Pepper. Tony then leaves to fight Stane, Rhodey then sees the news and learns that Ivan Vanko, whom Tony faced early escaped prision, and goes to fight him. Rhodes confronts Vanko, who have built his own suit, but Rhodey is easily defeated, after Vanko and Stane are killed. Becoming the War Machine Rhodey goes to speak to Tony telling him to let him keep the Mark 4 armor it will save him the trouble of the goverment begging him for the armors, Stark decides to make him his own suit, as long he gives him back the Mark 4. Relationships Friends and Allies *Morshower - Ally *William Lennox - Former NEST Teammate *Robert Epps - Friend, Former NEST Teammate *Bruce Banner - Ally *Tony Stark - Best Friend *Moonracer - Former NEST Teammate *Skids - Former NEST Teammate *Bumblebee - Former NEST Teammate *Mudflap - Former NEST Teammate *Arcee - Former NEST Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *Brains - Ally *Wheelie - Ally *Clint Barton - Ally *Chromia - Former NEST Teammate *Seymour Simmons - Ally *Nick Fury - Ally *Virginia Potts - Friend Enemies *Laserbeak *Ivan Vanko Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''Iron Man'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (First appearance) - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-27-34-45.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-29-47-27.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-29-55-49.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-34-58-72.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-51-38-34.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-51-02-29.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-53-20-61.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-15-41-27.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-14-46-47.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-17-03-05.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-18-48-41.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-05-19-33.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-05-46-98.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-08-23-50.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-36-24-28.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-46-49-44.jpg Wmplayer 2014-12-29 13-52-26-89.jpg Wmplayer 2014-12-29 13-52-32-62.jpg ''Iron Man Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-07-57-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-08-08-51.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-09-12-15.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-09-43-26.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-17-41-16.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-18-28-51.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-18-33-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-18-41-71.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-18-57-63.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-19-11-17.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-19-16-04.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-16-85.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-43-97.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-24-13.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-25-26-98.jpg Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans Category:Iron Man Humans